henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 15
Session 15 - Days 22-55 Members *Grimweld *Henderbeard *Raven *Solaris *Theron The Adventure We began our third week in Tarq in the Sea Temple. Previosly, Damien and Raven made it ahead of the group to Melmalan, the water god. The rest of the group cought up and saw the ice block he slumbered in. Henderbeard realized that he might be able to get some information about the god by talking to the water elementals, so the party headed to level 2. Henderbeard made a very charismatic talk, and the elementals agreed to help and offered the secret word to awaken Melmalan from his slumber. The paladin later cast a spell and the whole group communicated with the elementals. They liked the mage better. In the end they offered a ring of water walking to the party to aid them in their adventures. Heading back down to the third level, the party whispered the secret word, and the ice rapidly melted to reveal the shimmering form of Melmalan. Asking for his blessing, the party received knowledge of swimming and a +1 bonus to dexterity. They also tried to learn a bit more about the Dwarven Artifacts, but could glean little knowledge. They did learn that there might be something at their hideout though, so that was next on the agenda. Melmalan also entrusted them with Throshikhad, the Death Mask of Rohrkhad. Judging by the position of the moon, the party could just make it back to Pradaqa in seven days, the time of the next full moon. On the third day of travel, the party was set upon by a band of evil Trimmiks. These resembled the neutral treants of their home plane, but were chaotic evil, and attacked. Henderbeard blasted most of them into embers with a fireball, starting the surrounding forest on fire. The remaining Trimmik animated two normal trees, but it was too late. They all fell. Raven was chagrined at the destruction of the forest and brought on a storm to put out the fire. Henderbeard searched for embers and was reassured that Raven's storm had put out the remains of his fireball. The next few days passed uneventfully, and the party arrived at Pradaqa in the evening, to see a shining light emanating from the peak of the tower. Raven flew up to find the Brooch of Aquilla Next stop was the Loremaster in Haraza. Like the other Morin town, Haraza was disheveled and not well kept up. The party went around the various stores, and Tharon was maybe thinking of making a quick buck in the gem shop, but his conscious got the better of him. Nothing was pilfered that day. Grim went to the bar and began drinking. He tasted many Dwarven ales. The Halflings of the party were offended as usual when called children by one of the city guards. Torongo, the chief had heard rumors of a band of adventurers and sent a guard to summon them. He offered a reward for the same artifacts that his counterpart Rakan, was looking for. Theron pick-pocketed him. By the time Torongo was done with his spiel, the party was well ready to not turn over a single item. The party then decided to avoid Palelil and go straight for the temple to Hantaknor the fire god. When they arrived, they found the temple in disarray, and dead bodies all over. Henderbeard charmed an old man. They learned that he was a caretaker of the temple named Talm. Talm led them to the library in the south wing of the temple. Meanwhile, Raven found a child, Yukris, and tried to charm him as well. He only scared the child. The rest of the party caught up and when he recognized Talm, he ran to him. The child had been hiding and eating rotten food for days. He avoided the food offered by Raven, but did take some rations from the party. In the library, Henderbeard uncovered the word Ortakon. The party used that to summon the Fire God from his slumber. Instantly the Fire God turned on Henderbeard and demanded to know why he charmed one of his followers, dismissing the charm with the flick of a flaming wrist. Henderbeard gave his reason, and Hantaknor accepted it. He bestowed his blessing of +1 to constitution and the Knowledge of Fire. Hantaknor sensed that the Ancient Scepter of High King Komin Madin had been in his temple recently. This could only mean that it had fallen into the hands of Ragnar, and it was Ragnar and his demon who had sacked the temple. When Hantaknor went back into slumber, the party helped Talm clean the temple, while Henderbeard organized the library. He found some spell scrolls related to fire there as well. The cleaning would take a very long time for the boy and his uncle, so the party offered to take Talm and Yukris to the town of Galaq so he could recruit more help. Along the way, Talm pointed out a few points of interest. Northwest of the temple was the Kireini Tower, the home of a renowned wizard. To the east was the Air Temple. Having reached the town, the party headed back to the Air Temple. Moving in, the party found a wondrous pool with a strange magical air current swirling above it. The water tingled to the touch. Theron lit a torch with his newfound control of fire and threw it down a hallway. This sound aroused a pack of Ettins who lived in the temple. Starting combat, a group of Otyughs also joined in the melee. The Ettins soon fell, but the Otyughs proved to be tougher. Their constricting grip sapped the life of the party. It was looking bleak when all three adventurers were grappled and stunned. Henderbeard was the first out, and started blasting away. Solaris was freed when a wall of fire caused the Otyugh holding it to spring away. Solaris fell unconscious, but Henderbeard and Theron were able to overcome the last two Otyughs and stabilize him, then feed him a potion of healing to get him back up on his feet. This ends Session 15. The bloody and bruised group was last seen heading for the exit. XP Each Combat: 3828 Quest: Loot Spellguard shield Deathmask of Rohrkhad - Throshikhad Brooch of Aquilla Scroll of Burning Hands Scroll of Flaming Sphere Scroll of Wall of Flame 125 gp 325 sp 4 bloodstone gems (50 gp each) Azure Sky Shark Hide